When The Sun Falls
by Sk8erGurl24
Summary: When Buffy becomes deathly ill and wounded, it's up to the Scoobies and AI team to save her. Second in my Gealach Gorm series. BA, WO, XA Please Review! CHAPTER 3, FINAL CHAPTER, IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** When the Sun Falls

**Author:** Sk8erGurl24

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Everything belongs to the wonderful man known as Joss Whedon.

**Summary: **When Buffy gets mortally wounded and sick, it's up to the AI team and the Scoobies to save her. This is the second book in my Gealach Gorm series! BA, WO, XA

**Note: **Well, here it is! The second book of my Gealach Gorm series. I want to thank all my fabulous reviewers (Especially MacKenzie Creations, who reviewed all my chapters). Hopefully, this book will be as good as (if not better than) the first. I don't want to be stuck in that 'First Book/Movie/Whatever is Good, but Sequel Sucks' thing. Please review. I want to know what you think, because I'm very scared about the way this first chapter turned out. Yikes.

*****IMPORTANT TO KNOW: Buffy's hallucenations are in **_**italics**_**.*****

Anyway, let's get on with the story (cross your fingers).

* * * * * *

Dust flew into the sky as Buffy plunged her stake into the offending vampire's heart. She brushed herself off, and called, "You can come out now."

"I wasn't hiding. It hit me," Xander said, poking his head up from behind a tombstone.

"Sure it did." She laughed.

He just glared at her. "Remind me again why Angel's not here doing this with you."

"Because Angel's not _here_ yet. He's not coming back until tomorrow, remember? Hey, if you want to go spend time with Anya or whatever, feel free. It's not like I can't handle everything here by myself."

"I know you can, but we haven't had much time to hang out lately."

"True. So how goes life in the parents' basement?"

"Sucks. How goes college life?"

"Sucks."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All these...classes and stuff to remember."

"Isn't that what you signed up for?"

"I wasn't counting on demons popping up every hour."

Xander looked at her funny. "We live on a Hellmouth, Buff. If high school taught us anything, it should be that demons and vampires and witches and Inca mummy exchange students will come. A lot."

"I know, but I thought if we were farther away then it wouldn't be so bad."

"It's not _as _bad, but still... Hey, none of your professors are giant bugs, right?"

"No, Xand, I don't have any buggy professors. You really can't get over Ms. French, can you?"

"Hey, I was almost the father to her evil mantis-y spawns. Would _you_ get over that?"

"Well when you put it that way..."

"Exactly."

Buffy smiled and glanced up.

"Demon at twelve o'clock!"

"That's more of ten o'clock."

"Whatever. Demon up there!"

She sprinted across the graveyard. The demon was roughly five foot eight and was wearing a black cloak. She couldn't see it's face, except two yellow eyes. They seemed to stare through her and she shivered. This beast sent a cold feeling down her spine. She sent a roundhouse kick flying its way, but it dodged it, slinking backwards. It moved like a cat, light on its feet and quick. Its hand darted out from beneath the cloud-like robe. Its fingers were long and skinny and its nails were pointed and sharp. This creature was lethal. It tried to slash her, but she danced backwards. She made the wrong move and was sent toppling over a tombstone. The demon found this very advantageous. It glided over to her and bent down. Once again, its clawed hand slashed out. This time, it made contact, slicing a long cut across her abdomen.

"X'lo miktaa lenktat," it hissed and dissapeared into the darkness.

"Buffy! Hey, Buffy, are you alri..." Xander stopped when he saw the gash.

"Fine. I'm fine. It's not the worst I've ever had. Help me up."

He did, but said, "Buff, that looks pretty nasty. Why don't we go get you bandaged up?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine_. But if it'll make you feel better, fine gauze me up."

He helped her walk back to the apartment she now shared with Angel.

"Where do you keep the first aid kit?" he asked as he looked around the new space.

"Angel's desk, third drawer down on the left."

He nodded and she eased herself down into a chair. A moment later, he came back with the little white and red box.

"Here." He handed it to her and she rolled up her shirt to her navel.

"I'm telling you, that doesn't look good."

"It's fine. Just a little scratch," Buffy said as she dabbed an alcohol-soaked cotton ball to clean the area.

"Just a little scratch," he scoffed. "Yeah."

"Shut up and hand me the Neosporin, some gauze, and the tape."

He obliged. When she finished, she headed into the kitchen and Xander followed.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Water," she said, motioning to the glass she pulled from the cabinet. "I'm hot."

"Hot? It's like sixty-five in here. Are you feeling alright?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

He snuck up from behind her and placed his wrist on her forehead.

"Buffy! You're burning up."

"Told you I was hot."

"No, I mean fever burning up."

"Probably just a cold or something."

"You're the Slayer. You haven't got sick since that one time in our junior year."

"So? I can get sick. It just takes a...a..." She shook her head and placed her hand over her eyes. "A lot."

"Maybe you should go lay down, just in case."

"Let me get my..." She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the counter. "Water."

When she turned to head for the fridge, her knees buckled. She tried to right herself against the kitchen table, but her hands failed her and she went crashing to the floor.

"Buffy!" Xander tried to catch her but fell short. He had to settle for scooping her up. He carried her to the bed and then went in search of a phone.

Minutes later, the Scoobies were gathered at the apartment. Giles was reading and Willow was pacing.

"Uh, guys?" Willow asked. "I think we're forgetting someone."

Xander did a quick head count and looked back at her with a confused expression. "Who?"

"Angel."

* * * * * *

Angel scrambled up into the main office searching for his keys.

"Hey? What's the rush?" Cordelia asked when he bumped into her.

"I've got to get to Sunnydale."

"You can't wait until tomorrow?"

"No. Something's wrong. Something's... Buffy may be hurt."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

"Are you sure it's not just bad tuna?"

He glared at her. "Have you seen my keys?"

She swooped them up off her desk and handed them to him. Without another word, he hurried out of the office.

"You're welcome!" She called just as the phone rang. "Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. How may we help you?"

"Cordelia? It's Willow."

"Willow! Hi! What do you need?"

"It's Buffy. She's really sick, and we're not sure what's up."

"Oh. That's just...oh."

"Is Angel there?"

"He just left, actually."  
"Left? Left? He can't leave! Buffy needs him!"

"Calm down. He's on his way to Sunnydale. He said he could feel something was wrong, or something like that. Anyway, he's coming."

Willow let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Cordelia."

"I didn't do anything. But, you're welcome."

Angel's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. He was terrified that something bad had happened to her, and he hadn't been there to stop it. He shook his head in frustration. He knew she wasn't dead, thank goodness, because his feeling got stronger as he got closer. But she could be wounded or sick or laying alone in some graveyard and nobody had noticed she wasn't home yet. He said a silent prayer, hoping this bad feeling was just that, a bad feeling and that Buffy really was fine. Still, he stepped on the gas pedal a little harder. He was already pushing the speed limit, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that he got to Buffy.

* * * * * *

Willow was sitting on the bed holding a wet washcloth to Buffy's head when Angel got there. His thoughts had been illogical the entire trip, but now looking at the woman he loved laying in their bed, her face twisted in anguish, he couldn't formulate a single thought. Everything left his mind. When Willow saw him, she stood and left the room, knowing the two needed to be alone. Angel walked to the bed and fell to his knees. He took Buffy's hand in his own and kissed it before holding it to his forehead. Her hand was over heated and it was making his sweat, but there was no force in this dimension, or the next, that could make him drop it.

"Angel?" Her voice was light and raspy.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here."

"Angel, d-did someone call you?"

"No. I just knew that you needed me."

She smiled, or tried to, and said, " Thank you. Can you give me that shirt?"

She made a slight motion directing him to where she meant and he nodded. When he picked up the shirt, he realized it was his shirt. He handed it to her and she smiled in thanks. She managed to sit up and pull the covers off of her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to change," Buffy informed him.

"Let me help you." Angel sat down beside her.

"I...uh...okay."

He gently tugged her shirt off and his hands brushed the fevered skin of her back.

"You're burning up!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm freezing."

"Buffy, that's not good."

"Just help me change."

As she turned to him, he noticed the large bandage across her stomach.

"What happened?"

"Demon."

"Let me see."

He peeled back the gauze and ground his teeth together when he saw the broad, red gash.

"It's not bad."

"Not bad? Not _bad_? Who did this to you?"

"I t-told you. A demon."

"What demon? Where can I find it?"

"I-I don't know. It was, um, big and wearing a black cloak. I didn't see much. Check with Giles. H-he said he was going to try to find out what it was."

"Okay."

After he helped her ease out of her jeans, he slid the shirt over her head. He had to admit, even considering the circumstances, seeing her in his clothes gave him a great deal of pleasure. He lowered her back down on the bed and pulled all the covers around her, but she continued to shiver. He tenderly stroked her hair and said, "I want to talk to Giles now, but I'll be back soon, okay?"

She nodded feebly. "Okay."

"I love you."

"L-love you, too."

Angel stood up and went into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"How is she?" Willow asked.

"She's burning up, but she says she's freezing."

"That's not good," Xander said.

"No." He turned to Giles. "Have you seen her stomach?"

"Y-yes. I believe whatever did this to her, used a-a poison of some sort and used the incision to get it into her."

"What is it, then? The demon? The poison?"

"I'm not quite sure at the moment. But I-I'm looking."

"Keep looking. When did this happen?"

"Tonight. On patrol. Buff saw the thing and went after it. Next thing I know, she's laying on the ground with _that_on her stomach," Xander said.

"So if this was a poison, it wouldn't have had much time to settle in yet, right?"

"Probably not."

He looked back to Giles. "Please, hurry."

While everyone was so wrapped up in their conversation, none of them noticed a yellow-eyed creature materialize in the bedroom, next to Buffy. Unfortunately for her, she had her back to it and since she was sick, her Slayer senses were on the fritz. Its clawed hand stretched out and sprinkled a deep green powder over her. It watched as the powder dissolved against her skin, and it's eyes seemed to laugh as it slunk back into the shadows and disappeared. About that time, Angel came back into the room.

_The door creaked open as the demon that wore the face of her lover made its way into the room. He smiled a cruel smile and his sharp fangs gleamed in the dim light._

_"Hey, Buff. How've ya been?"_

"No," she said and Angel's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

_Angelus advanced towards her._

"Why? What did I do?" By this point, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Buffy, come on. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

_"What did _you_ do? You set me free. Did I ever properly thank you for that?"_

"No! It's not true! You're not him..."

"Who? Buffy, you're scaring me."

_Angelus sat down on the edge of the bed and Buffy scrambled to the other side, only to find her back, literally, against the wall._

Angel's heart fell as he watched as Buffy tried to get away from him. "You don't...," He shook his head. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

_Angelus reached for her with the hands that she had once loved to hold in her own._

"Go! Get away from me! Leave!" she screamed at him.

Angel fought back tears as he walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked upon seeing him.

"She's not making much sense, but she told me to get away from her."

"Buffy would never do that."

Angel didn't get to reply before he heard Buffy yell for Willow.

The red head gave him an odd look before going to her best friend.

"Hey. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"He's back," she said between sobs. "He's back."

"Who? Who's back?"

"Angelus."

"What? How?"

"I-I don't know."

"Buffy, wait here."

Willow stormed up to Angel shoved him against the wall.

"Wha-? Willow? What's going on?"

"What are you playing?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Willow rolled her eyes. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh really? _I_ don't even know what I'm trying to do. Or at least what you think I'm trying to do."

"How did you do it? Black magic? Did the spell not work after all?"

"How did I do what? I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Don't act all dumb and...Angel-y. You're _not_ him."

"I'm not?"

"No. You're not."

"Then who am I?"

"Oh, you know who you are."

"No, Willow, I don't. Who am I supposed to be?"

"You're sick, Angelus. I don't have time for this. My best friend is lying in there and--"

"Wait. Did you just call me _Angelus_?"

"Yes. That's your name."

"That's not me, that's the demon. Willow, I'm not Angelus. I'm Angel, soul fully intact."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just as scared as you about Buffy."

"Oh. Well, heh, I feel stupid."

"Why did you think I'd lost my soul?"

"Buffy, she said 'he is back', meaning Angelus, and I just kinda assumed that it was true."

Angel turned to Giles. "Theories?"

"I-it sounds like she may be...hallucinating."

"Hallucenating? Because of the possible poison?"

"It very well might be."

"That's good. That narrows it down. Look at all the demons that make people hallucinate. Or poisons that make people delusional. Just _please_ find something."

"I will."

Angel nodded and poked his head in the bedroom. Buffy was laying on her side, facing out, and her eyes looked like she was following something across the room and back.

_Angelus paced back and forth in front of her. _

"What's wrong, Angelus? Too afraid to make a move?"

_"Just waiting for the right time, love."_

"Waiting for the right time? Translation: You're scared. I mean, you had to tie me down so I wouldn't hurt you."

_Angelus growled and slapped her across her face._

Angel watched as her head snapped to the side as if something had struck her. He couldn't watch anymore.

"You look after her, I'll read," he told Giles.

The former Watcher walked into the bedroom and sat down in a chair across from her.

_"I could take you at any moment, untied or not."_

"Oh really? Exactly how many people did you kill last time? A couple here and there for food, oh let's not forget Willow's goldfish."

_"I took the life of the pathetic Gypsy."_

"Jenny Calendar? I'm pretty sure she didn't go easily. Either way, it was for a good cause, not completely in cold blood."

Giles leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Jenny.

_"Good cause? There's no such thing."_

"Yes there is. She was trying to bring you back."

_"_You_ brought me back. Jenny was trying to kill me."_

"Jenny was helping. This isn't the real you, _Angel _is the real you."

_"Angel is pathetic, sniveling, and whiny. You're only saying that because you love him."_

"That's right. I _do_ love him."

_"Hate to tell you, but he never loved you. Not really."_

"He did. I know he did..."

_"Who's opinion are you going to take? Mine, where I know every thought he's ever had, or him, who's a better actor than all of your so-called 'movie stars' put together? Hmm?"_

"He did love me."

_Angelus rolled his eyes. "Believe what you like."_

"What are you doing, anyway? Talking me to death?"

_"You want to fight? Fine." He reached across and snapped the restraints on her wrists. "Let's fight."_

Giles watched as Buffy moved across the room sparring to an imaginary partner.

"I should have stopped you. It was _my _fault she died, and I couldn't stop you."

_"Gee, Buff. You must feel real bad. Let's keep that going. The worse, the better."_

"You're a monster!"

Giles looked at his Slayer. She blamed herself for what happened, and he had acted like it was. How could he have been so stupid?

_Angelus threw Buffy back into the bed and pinned her down._

Giles stood when he saw Buffy launch herself across the room and onto the bed.

"Xander?" He called. "I-I believe you should watch her for a little bit."

"Are we on guard duty now?" Xander asked coming into the room. "Should I get out my gun and shine my shoes?"

Giles glared at him. "Just make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"How could she get hurt?"

"I'll kill you!" she yelled and both men turned. She was thrashing around, as if someone was strangling her.

"Question answered. Okay. I'll watch her."

Xander took up Giles' previous post. He watched as she turned on her side and drifted off to sleep.

_Angelus drifted out of the room and Buffy was claimed by sleep._

Xander watched her for ten more minutes, just to make sure she wouldn't start hallucinating about bungee jumping before he went back into the kitchen.

"She's asleep."

"Are you sure?" Willow asked, looking up from her computer.

"Yeah. Like a baby."

"Good. She needs it."

"Do you think... I mean would it be safe for me to...see her?" Angel asked.

"As long as she doesn't obtain conciseness, you should be fine. However, if she begins showing signs of awakening, leave the premise imediately. She seems to react the worst to you, understandably," Giles said.

"I will," he promised and silently left the room. Even Xander felt bad for him.

Even though she looked exhausted and sad, Buffy was still breathtakingly beautiful, Angel noted as he knelt beside the bed. His heart ached for her. She was suffering and he couldn't make it stop. He couldn't even be around her unless she was asleep. He wanted so much to kiss her or pull her into his arms and make the pain go away, but he couldn't for fear of waking her. She stirred slightly and whispered his name and he froze, thinking he was caught, but she settled back down. This time, with a tiny content smile on her face. But Angel didn't relax. In fact, he had to ball his hands into fists to keep from stroking her smooth skin. The temptation to touch her was too great, and it didn't lesson any as he looked on. Finally, he got up, ready to leave, when she began whimpering.

"Don't leave me."

She knew he was there? How? Could she feel him the same way he could feel her? He couldn't stay, not now. It would only make it worse, should she wake up.

"Angel."

He closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them, she was curled up in a ball. She looked scared again. Before he realized what he was doing, Angel leaned down and gently touched his lips to her shoulder where her shirt had slipped off, leaving the silky skin exposed. However, when he heard her sigh, he abruptly pulled away. Her eyes were still closed, but didn't look so asleep anymore. She was waking up, which meant it was time for him to leave.

Before he left completely he whispered, "I love you."

Buffy awoke to an empty room. She could have swore Angel was there with her, watching over her, but it must have been her imagination. She brought her hands, which were covered with sleeves of Angel's shirt, to her nose and inhaled his scent. Angel was gone, she reminded herself. In his place was a vicious killer. Buffy stood and hissed. The slit in her stomach was raw and it hurt. She closed her eyes and imagined what everyone would tell her to do. Rest. She laid back down and pulled the sheet up to her waist.

_"You're awake. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all night. Well, I guess it's all morning now," Angelus said as he stolled into the room._

"Please, leave me alone."

_"No. You don't get how this works. I torture you. I hurt you. I kill you. Simple and clean. There's no 'I go away because you politely asked me to' in there."_

"She's talking again," Angel said from the kitchen.

Everyone, except Giles who was still looking for the demon, gathered in the hall to hear what she was saying.

"There's not even a little bit of you left? Nothing that still cares?"

_"Are you trying to guilt me into giving up? Because, let me tell you, I have no soul, therefor, I have no consience. Thus, no guilt."_

"I'm not trying to guilt you into anything. I-I just want to know there's hope."

_Angelus leaned down so their faces were inches apart. Had it been Angel, she would have kissed him, but not this man. Never this man._

_"There's no hope. I'm going to kill you, and your friends. Probably your friends first, and I'll let you watch them die."_

"You're sick."

_"I've heard that before."_

"Why is this happening? What did I do?"

_"See, this is what I hate most about you. 'Why is this happening to me? Don't you love me?" he said in a mocking voice, then added, "Blah blah blah. You whine _way_ to much."_

"I hate you," she said through clenched teeth.

_"Oh, you hurt me so much. You don't think I've heard that one a dozen times before?"_

Buffy reached for the stake on the bed side stand.

_Despite the pain in her abdomen, she pinned Angelus to the floor, stake hovering above his heart._

_Angelus shifted out of his vampire face into his human one, the one that Buffy adored so much. He was the world's greatest actor, and mastered Angel's guilty look perfectly. Had Buffy not been here the entire time, she would have thought she was looking at Angel. He looked up at her, fear and love (a look Buffy never thought he could possibly pull off) in his eyes._

_"Buffy?" He said her name in the same husky, yet sensitive, tone Angel always did._

_She knew that it wasn't him, the man she loved, though she couldn't move that one fraction of an inch and kill the creature in front of her. The way he looked at her, said her name, it was all too much._

"Stop it," she commanded. "Stop it!"

_Angelus snickered and rolled her off of him. She cried out at the pain it caused her. She managed to crawl back to the bed before Angelus struck her hard in the stomach, right on her gash. She yelled and tears began streaming down her face._

As Angel listened to all this from the hall, he was filled with rage and sorrow. Rage, because he wanted to find and kill whatever did this to her, and sorrow because he couldn't help her.

The cloaked figure once more returned to Buffy's room. Its eyes glowed bright in pride of its work. The Slayer was freaking out by images that weren't there. Who would have thought? He snapped his fingers and the theoretical Angelus disappeared. Now was the time for his grand finale. She was weakened from her wound, and from her delusions. The demon glided over to her and waved his hand over her face.

"L'kna jagna plouse," it whispered and disappeared.

After a few minutes, Angel realized it was too quiet. Something was wrong. He cautiously walked into the room and spotted Buffy. She was laying on her back, eyes closed, one hand resting on her stomach, the other to the side of her. Both legs were down straight. Maybe she had fallen asleep, he thought. He warily approached her. She was so still. He dropped down beside her and gently touched her arm. Upon realizing what had happened, Angel uttered, "No."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Don't worry, this isn't the end for our faithful Slayer.

Or is it...?

You'll just have to wait and see. And review, so I continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** When the Sun Falls

**Author:** Sk8erGurl24

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Everything belongs to the wonderful man known as Joss Whedon.

**Summary:**When Buffy gets mortally wounded and sick, it's up to the AI team and the Scoobies to save her. This is the second book in my Gealach Gorm series! BA, WO, XA

**Note:**Well, here it is! The second book of my Gealach Gorm series. I want to thank all my fabulous reviewers (Especially MacKenzie Creations, who reviewed all my chapters). Hopefully, this book will be as good (if not better) than the first. I don't want to be stuck in that 'First Book/Movie/Whatever is Good, but Sequel Sucks' thing. Please review. I want to know what you think!

*****IMPORTANT TO KNOW: Buffy's hallucinations are in **_**italics**_**.*****

Sorry this took so long. I MAJOR had writers block... Anyway, let's get on with the story (cross your fingers).

* * * * * *

"No. No, no, no." This couldn't be happening. Not to her, not to him. "Giles! Giles!" Angel waited a moment, and when nobody came, he yelled Giles' name once more, and ten times louder.

"Good Heavens. What is it?" The British man asked walking into the room.

"Buffy, it's Buffy. Something's wrong. She-she's not moving."

Horror struck Giles' face. "Is she breathing?"

Angel lowered his ear to her nose. "Yes."

"When did this happen?"

"I-I just found her. I'm not sure."

"Oh dear," Giles said when he processed her state.

"What? What is it?"

"I-I'm afraid Buffy may have fallen into a coma."

The vampire's eyes grew wide and terrified. His fears were coming true. "Coma?"

"Yes. It is most likely from whatever attacked her."

"Find it. You have to find it and we have to save her."

"I will, Angel. And we will help her."

Angel nodded. He couldn't believe he was being so calm. His reason to live, his sunlight in all the ways that mattered, had been put into a coma. How was he so collected? He looked at her laying there. Someone, or some_thing_, had done this to her. What, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of, though, was that as soon as Giles found it, he was going to kill it. The longer he stayed there thinking about it, the more rage built up inside him.

As soon as Giles left, Angel punched the solid concrete wall. Nobody came to check on him, they all understood what was going on. He bashed the wall again and again until his knuckles were bloody and raw. Then he slumped to the ground and let all his tears fall.

This was worse than her being sick and delusional, at least then there was hope. Now, as he sat alone on the floor weeping, he didn't believe in such a thing as hope. _She_had been his hope, his redemption, and his soul all rolled into one miraculous woman. But now she was in a coma, one step from death. He couldn't imagine life without her, it just didn't seem possible. Even when they had been apart after he left for LA, there had still been that light at the end of the tunnel telling him that one day they would be together. He had finally reached that light not even a month ago, and now everything was falling apart. Was this a new type of penalty for everything he had done as Angelus?

Angel wiped his eyes and stood up. He wasn't helping if all he was doing was sitting there crying. He walked over to wear she lay and kissed her forehead.

"They say people in comas can hear someone when they talk. I-I've never put it to the test, but if you can hear me, I just want to let you know that we're going to help you. Giles is looking for the thing that attacked you right now. You're going to get better. And I also want to make sure you know I love you. I always have, and I always will. There's nothing in this life, or the next, that could make me stop. The first time I told you, I also said that I tried not to. I don't try not to anymore. Loving you has been--" He stopped when he realized he was using past tense, and reworded his sentence. "Loving you _is_the most amazing sensation I've ever experienced. Just hang in there, okay? You're going to be fine."

His hand trembled slightly as he reached out to brush a loose strand of hair from her face. Then he rested his palm against her cheek. It was warm, but not overheated like earlier. Was this a good thing? After a moment he pulled his hand away and with one last, loving glance at Buffy, walked into the kitchen.

"What do we have?" he asked.

"Nothing as of late. I believe Buffy's a-attacker is not well known," Giles informed him.

"Keep trying."

"We are," he assured the vampire.

Willow looked up at him with eyes full of sorrow. She could tell he'd been crying, his eyes were red and still moist around the edges. She was amazed at how well he was taking everything. Had it been Oz in there...well let's say it wouldn't have been pretty.

Angel sat down at the table and grabbed a book. If he kept busy, maybe he could keep his mind off Buffy...a little.

"What does this thing look like? Do we know? Did Buffy manage to get you a description before she..." He choked on the words 'went into a coma' and Giles completely understood.

The British man picked up a yellow legal pad and read, "It was freaky big, in a black cloaky thing, and had these weird yellow eyes. It's hands were all claw-like and the nails were sharp."

Angel rubbed his temples. "That narrows is down," he said sarcastically.

The four continued to look on through the day, still to no avail. It was when Xander went out to get burgers for everyone that Giles found something.

"Oh. Willow, Angel, come here," he called to them.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"I-I believe I have something," He said.

This made Angel's head shoot right up.

"It occurred to me that instead of reading the Chronicles of Vierus, I should look into mythology."

"Mythology? Like dragons and stuff?" asked Willow.

"Like folklore, old legends, if you will."

"And?" Angel persisted.

"And I found this passage here. It mentions an old mineral called 'Polak'. I've heard of it before, and cross referenced it with the diaries of Latuvious."

"La-who?" Willow asked, confused.

"Latuvious. He was a sorcerer in the early thirteen hundreds. Polak was a very special mineral that came from polak stone back then. If ground into powder, it could put an enemy to sleep until an antidote was found. There's a tale of a knight called Blane, and I think it may help us." Giles reached for another book and skimmed over it before turning back to the two in front of him. "It says that Blane was the king of Europe's favorite night, he always sat at his right hand. One day, while out Blane stumbled across a vast field of grey stones. They were shiny and very sharp. This Blane fellow decided they would make fine spear tips and brought two back to the king. With his permission, Blane made two fine spears. With those spears, Blane conquered many civilizations in battle. As it turns out, the stones were otherworldly."

"Polak," Angel confirmed.

"Yes. That is how he defeated so many societies. Of course, once Blane discovered the secret behind the stone, he became hungry with power. He went back to the field and harvested all the minerals he could find, which was quite a few. This field stretched for miles. Blane worked through the day and into the wee hours of the morning for three months. Then, once his stones were collected, he took them to a flower mill and used the mill stones to ground the polak into powder. With this powder, Blane took over much of Europe, making people his slaves and threatening to put them into eternal sleep if they did not do as he asked.

"One day, though, Blane came across an old man. He was withered and limping, but had a spark about him. Blane tried to turn this man into a slave, as well, but the man rose up and became young and nimble. It was Latuvious. He said Blane was an unworthy beast who had gone mad with power. He told Blane that he would never again walk the earth as a man, but as a deformed creature that would make people run. He trapped him in an enchanted cloak after turning him into a demon. But there was a catch, as there is in any curse. Blane would keep two small bags of polak powder, and if he could ever take the life of a warrior, a champion, then he would once more become a man. A man with the power of the demon. The polak could be his only weapon, though, and he must make sure the warrior stayed at rest for forty-eight hours, two days, or he would continue his journey as a monster."

"A champion? Like someone who works for the side of good?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

"Buffy. She's a champion. What happens if she is down for two days?" He didn't want to know the answer, but he had to.

"She dies and Blane walks again as a man."

Angel sat back in his chair. He was paler than usual. "We have forty-eight hours to find a cure or she dies?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get looking."

When Xander returned, Willow filled him in on the new information and his eyes widened.

"Oh man."

"That's an understatement," she said.

* * * * * *

"What happened to Lutavac?" Xander asked, looking up from a tired old book.

"Latuvious," Giles corrected, then became thoughtful. "You know, Xander, I-I'm not quite sure what _did_ happen to him. Very good question."

Giles grabbed another book and rifled through it. "It doesn't say, exactly, what happened to him. Just that he was ascended to a higher plane."

"A higher plane?" Angel asked.

"He doesn't walk in this dimension any more. Not unless he's summoned."

"Summoned? Like we could summon him? And he would help us?" Willow asked.

"Yes, in a way."

"Then do it! Summon him!" Angel said quickly.

"It's not that simple. There are...incantations much more advanced than anything Willow or I have ever done."

"Let me do it. I've been around awhile, I know how to handle different magics."

"Angel, it would simply be to dangerous."

"Then let me help him," Willow said. "Together, we can do it."

"Yeah," Xander said. "I may not be a witch--"

"Warlock," Willow corrected.

"Warlock, but I'll do anything to help Buff. You know that. Besides, if you pitch in a little, we should be able to summon a stuffy old sorcerer."

"Alright. I suppose we can try."

Willow made a small 'Yes!' noise under her breath and then went about researching summoning spells.

"I-I think I've got something!" Willow called out hours later.

Angel sat near by, a watch in hand, watching as the minutes ticked by, each one bringing Buffy closer and closer to death. Final death.

"What?" Xander asked, his head shooting up.

"A summoning spell, used by the ancient Romans to call upon 'the Knowing One', later known as Latuvious!"

"Let me see,"Angel said taking the book from the small redhead. He read it over, then asked, "French? Why french?"

"French was his native language," Giles supplied for him. "Though he speaks countless others, french was his first."

"So our wacky sorcerer is french...huh..." said Xander.

"It says we need blessed salt, three tri-colored candles, an oak tree's leaf, and sand of the moon. What's sand of the moon?"

"Sand from the moon?" Xander asked. "I don't know. You're the witch, you're supposed to know this stuff."

"Yeah, well I've never heard of sand of the moon."

"I suppose we'll just have to read up on it," Giles suggested.

Angel looked down at his watch. Thirty-six hours left. "We don't have enough time. We need to do this, or he's won, Blane's won and Buffy's dead. You guys take your time researching, fine, whatever, but I'm going to find a way to save her."

"Angel," Willow said gently. "This _is_ the only way to save her. We have to do this."

"We don't have time," he repeated curtly. "She's dying in there right now while we're huddled around our crusty old books. I don't really care what you want to do, but I'm going to get this Latuvious guy one way or another."

"How?" Giles asked. "There's only one way."

"That we know of."

With that, he turned and headed for the phone.

"Angel Investigations: We hope you're help--"

"We _help_ the helpless!" He heard Cordelia shout in the background.

"Doyle, it's me," Angel said, cutting Doyle off before he could start his spiel again.

"Oh, man, how's it going where you are."

"Buffy's in a coma and we've got thirty hours to summon a long forgotten sorcerer who may or may not help us to defeat an evil demon or she dies and he becomes human."

Doyle whistled. "Wow. So I take it you need something. If it's visions, sorry man, but I've been headache free."

"What's sand of the moon?"

There was a long pause. "Angel, buddy, that stuff's dangerous. You could lose a foot."

"What is it?" He repeated.

"Why do you want to know?"

Angel cursed under his breath. He was running low on patience. "To summon the sorcerer. We need sand of the moon, and nobody knows what it is. If we don't find it soon, Buffy's going to die. Now, again, what's sand of the moon?"

There was another pause before Doyle began talking in a hushed tone. "Okay. Sand of the moon's a very potent variety o' sand."

"It's actually sand?"

"Yes and no. It can only be found on the fifth full moon of every six years. When the waves pull it, they wash up a certain sand, it's yellow, and highly explosive if not handled right."

"When's the fifth full moon?"

Angel heard Doyle shuffle around for a calendar, and then he said, "Tonight."

"When was the last fifth full moon?"

"Six years ago."

"So we'll be able to get this stuff? Tonight?"

"Yeah, but man, you better hurry. Stoke o' midnight's when the stuff washes up. Stroke o' midnight."

"Right. Thanks, Doyle."

"Hey, no problem. Now, go save your girl."

Angel quickly walked back to where his friends were.

"Come on."

"What?" Xander asked.

"Come on. We have to get down to the beach before midnight. I called Doyle. Sand of the moon washes up every six years on the fifth full moon at the stoke of midnight. Now, come on."

"Are you sure?" questioned Willow. "He didn't lie to you?"

"No. Now, are you coming or not?"

"Someone should stay with Buffy," Xander said.

"I will," volunteered Giles. "I'd much prefer to research this spell than go gallivanting about the beach in search of a mystical sand."

"Okay. Good. Xander, Willow, come on. We can take my car."

* * * * * *

The three reached the beach eight minutes before midnight and stationed themselves down the shore. They weren't certain where it was going to be, and wanted to cover as much area as possible.

"Here it comes!" Angel shouted as a large wave came crashing to the shore.

Moments later, each person was scouring the beach's edge looking for a mystical yellow sand.

"I've got it!" Xander called. "No! Wait, sorry! It was a dead fish! Keep looking."

Angel was frantic as he ran along the border. They had to find it. They couldn't afford not to. His hands were shaking, he noticed. He'd never been so scared in his life. He couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. He hadn't been there to protect her when she needed it most. Instead, he'd been in LA brooding in his apartment while Buffy was being delivered the wound that would probably kill her. _No!_ he scolded himself. _Don't think that! She's not dead! She's not going to die!_ Still, he felt no better. He checked the watch. Thirty-four hours.

"Angel! Xander!" Willow's voice rang out above the surf. "Over here!"

The two men quickly rushed to her side.

"What? What is it?"

Willow didn't answer Xander, but instead pointed to a tiny patch of yellow sand.

"Sand of the moon?" Angel asked.

"The one and only."

The vampire quickly, and carefully, scooped all of it into a mason jar.

"Are you sure this is it?" He asked.

"One way to test it." She took a tiny pinch and tossed it to the ground a foot from them. It exploded, causing a small fire which she quickly stamped out. "That's it."

"Yeah," Xander agreed.

"We've got to get this back to Giles pronto," Willow said. "Come on!"

The three ran up the beach as fast as they could. The quicker they moved, the better chance Buffy had of living.

The drive home took longer than anyone would have liked. It was something about the full moon, it brought the crazies they eventually reached the apartment, Giles didn't look like he'd moved a fraction of an inch.

"Hey, G-Man! We got the magic sand!" Xander called, causing Giles to jump.

"You did?" He asked. "Are we sure."

"We're sure," the three said in unison.

"Alright. The spell seems pretty safe, if performed properly. If not, it's possible we could turn into a four headed horse, but let's not dwell on the negative, shall we?"

"When are we going to do it?" Angel asked.

"I assume now. Willow, do you have the other items?"

"Yup." She patted her bag. "Like a Boy Scout. Always prepared."

"Even the oak tree leaf?"

"Yeah. Well, I actually had to stop and pick it off an oak tree on the way home, but still. Prepared, that's me!"

"Good. I have the directions in this book," Giles said holding up a large black book and directed them to the center of the living room. "Make a large circle around a star with the salt and light the three candles in the center," he instructed.

Willow did as she was told, then stepped back when she finished.

"Now set the oak leaf in the flame of the blue candle. Good. And take the sand and sprinkle some in each flame."

As Willow did this, the flames lept high into the air. They glowed a frightening yellow and crackled fiercely.

"I-is it supposed to do that?" she asked.

"Yes. Now, read this. When you're done, pass it to Xander," he said handing her the book.

"_Par la flamme de terre et de feuille de ciel, Nous demandons à vous à ouvrir notre oeil, Tout ce qui était et tout cela être, A une main dans la magie delt par vous,_" she read and then handed the book to Xander.

He read, "_Une vie a été donnée, Une vie était a pris, Le ciel appelle sur nous comme il vous a fait, Répondez les besoins de chacun, Venez-nous_."

Giles took the book from him and read, "_Le ciel nocturne rougeoie avec la vie d'entre vous, Prêtez-nous une main quand nous sommes insuffisants, Apparaissez-nous tard dans la nuit, Rien plus ne vient quand la magie a fait, Rien plus ne peut jamais devenir_."

Last of all, he handed Angel a piece of paper. "Read this."

"_Né de l'obscurité, Le pain de lumière, Elle me donne la force, Elle me permet de lutter, Sans elle, le monde est un espace vide, Personne pour vous guider à travers l'espace, Un champion au coeur, Elle est tellement plus, Mais sans vous, nous échouerons, Venez-nous maintenant, Menez-nous en bas la piste juste!_"

The flames doubled in size and the salt glowed red. A wave of energy knocked everyone flat on their backs, and through the blaze, an old man with long white hair in a ornate robe stepped into room. He waved his hand and the fire went out immediately. Angel, Giles, Willow, and Xander got to their feet and watched the man.

"Who hath summoned me?"

"We did, sir," Giles said and bowed slightly to the powerful sorceror.

"And what, fragile being, did you ever do that for?"

"We need your help, Latuvious," Willow said.

"Help. Help. What is wrong? Did your bride leave you?" He asked Giles, then turned to Willow. "Did your child die? What help do you need from me?"

"There's a woman, she's sick, and we need your help to defeat the one who caused it," Xander told him.

"A sick woman? It sounds more like a job for nature than more me. Let it run it's course, that's what they say now days, yes?"

"That's not the problem. It's this demon, he put her into a coma. You have to help us," Angel said.

"Have to? I have to do nothing for you. You, I can tell, are a demon. One who wears the face of a human. Vampire," he spat. "Lowly, mangy creature. Why would I help _you_?"

"Then don't do it for me. Do it for _her_." Angel stepped out of the way to reveal Buffy lying in their bed peacefully.

"She is nothing to me."

"Yes, she is. Whether you know it or not. A Slayer! She's a Slayer!"

"Slayer, hmmm? As I hear it, one dies another one is born. It should be of no heartbreak."

_No heartbreak?_ Angel thought. This man clearly didn't have a clue. It would be the worst heartbreak of all. 'Heartbreak' didn't even cover it. There weren't words to describe how he would feel if Buffy was taken from him.

Latuvious turned to leave.

Now or never, thought Angel.

"Blane!" he called. "Blane did it! We have to stop him or he regains humanity!"

The sorcerer stopped.

"Blane?"

"Yes," Giles hurriedly put in. "He's the one who did this to her. With polak powder."

"Polak," he echoed. "I remember..."

"Yes! Yes! You remember! Please, you've got to help us," Willow pleaded.

"Fair is fair. If he regains his humanity, so be it. I gave him the chance, I will not take it away."

"Don't you know what he'll do? Enslave millions of people, take over everything he can. Do you seriously think that this has taught him anything other than time management? No! If he becomes human, it'll be the thirteen hundreds all over again! Don't you care?" Angel added and then echoed himself. "Don't you care?"

"Care? Care? How _dare_ you question my methods. You of all people. You're nothing but a monster, evil to the core. Even the demons don't like you. Why do _you_ care? She's a Slayer, you're a vampire."

"I love her!" Angel said. "More than anything. I'd do anything to keep her safe!"

"Love," Latuvious scoffed. "You aren't capable of such emotions."

"Yes, I am! My soul, it was restored a hundred years ago. I _can_ love someone, and I _do_ love her!"

"A vampire in love with a Slayer..." he said thoughtfully. "I do not believe you."

Angel gave him an exasperated look. "How can I prove it to you? Tell me, and I will."

"Come forth."

Angel took a step and Willow put her hand on his arm, silently asking if it was okay. He nodded and proceded to come before Latuvious.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. I'm going to access your memories."

The old sorcerer placed a hand on Angel's forehead and closed his eyes. Images and emotions swirled through his mind. Him telling Buffy he wasn't her friend, their first kiss, the first time she tried to kill him, how he felt when she died, how he felt when Xander managed to bring her back, how it felt to watch her dance with another man. Buffy telling him she didn't even notice his vampire face before she kissed him. Buffy taking care of him, the two kissing in a graveyard, the Claddagh ring, the first time he told her he loved her, the first time they slept together. When she killed him, when he came back, waking up with her in his arms, her mother telling him to leave, the Prom. Him leaving, him coming back, them fighting, them kissing. Him getting his soul bound. Them slaying Matratzas, Malibu beach, her moving in, and lastly, her falling ill.

Latuvious removed his hand.

"Don't you see?" Angel cried. "See how much I need her?"

"I see. And I am sorry. You are pure and good. I will help you."

"Thank you," Angel said softly. "Thank you."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So there it is. The long-awaited chapter two. Sorry it took so long. I was sick, then had major writers block for two weeks straight!!! Review and let me know what you think. Hopefully, chapter three will get up quicker. If you really want to know what the spell says, but it in a French to English translator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** When the Sun Falls

**Author:** Sk8erGurl24

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. Everything belongs to the wonderful man known as Joss Whedon.

**Summary:**When Buffy gets mortally wounded and sick, it's up to the AI team and the Scoobies to save her. This is the second book in my Gealach Gorm series! BA, WO, XA

**Note:**Well, here it is! The second book of my Gealach Gorm series. I want to thank all my fabulous reviewers (Especially MacKenzie Creations, who reviewed all my chapters). Hopefully, this book will be as good (if not better) than the first. I don't want to be stuck in that 'First Book/Movie/Whatever is Good, but Sequel Sucks' thing. Please review. I want to know what you think!

*****IMPORTANT TO KNOW: Buffy's hallucinations are in **_**italics**_**.*****

Geeze. Updating is so not my thing for this story. Anyway, this is the end for _When the Sun Falls_, shorter than _Gealach Gorm_, I know. But please understand why. I got extremely bored with this, seeing as how my favorite character was in a coma, and wanted to move on to where she was alive and kickin' (third book). I had a huge inspiration last night, and wrote until my mother yelled for me to get off. :) I finished it finally today, and will be soon starting the third book. PLEASE REVIEW! Cross your fingers. ON WITH THE THIRD CHAPTER!

* * * * * *

After Latuvious had agreed to help them, they had gathered around the kitchen table. The sorcerer paced in front of them, his robe billowed out behind him and he gave of a magnificent air of power. His slender fingers played with the grey hairs of his short beard.

"Blane has resurfaced? And has put the Slayer in a coma, yes?" he asked, trying to get his story straight.

"Yes," Giles said. "And we have thirty hours to find him and stop him."

"And what help of mine are you seeking?"

"_How_ to find him and kill him," Willow said. "And any other information you might have."

"Blane is a shade, nothing more. He is incorporeal, such as a ghost. There isn't a way to touch him, unless he allows it."

"Then how do we kill him?" Angel persisted. He was getting edgier and edgier by the minute.

"You must turn him corporeal," Latuvious instructed.

Angel's hands clenched into fists and his nails bit into his palm. "How do we do that?"

"Bring me the white rocks washed clean."

"What's that mean?" Xander asked.

"Boy," Latuvious said gruffly. "Do you honestly think I shall tell you that? I said I shall _help_, but not give you everything. I have told you I gave him a fair chance at humanity, but in turn, I have given you a fair chance to halt him, and execute him. But you must do the work yourselves."

Xander flopped back in his chair. "Where the white rocks wash clean? A stream?"

"Do we have any streams with white rocks around here?" asked Willow. "And how would we know?"

She pulled out her laptop and began searching.

"What about...beaches? White rocks on beaches?" Giles suggested and reached for a book.

Angel stood. "I-I'm going to check on her. I'll be back in a minute."

Buffy laid in the same position as the last time he saw her. It broke Angel's heart to think he may have to live without her. If they didn't find these 'white rocks' and defeat Blane in a day and a half, Buffy would be history. But he had to believe, keep faith that somehow this was going to work. He bent and pressed his lips tenderly to hers, though he knew she wouldn't respond. One silent tear slid down his face and landed on her cheek. He brushed it away with the pad of his thumb and murmured, "We're getting close. We've got a sorcerer helping us and everything. You'd be proud. We're going to save you, Buffy. We are. I love you."

He kissed her forehead one last time before turning and going back into the kitchen.

"Anything?"

"Nada. It seems like the Sunnydale website committee doesn't like to put what color stones wash up in their rivers," Willow said, looking up from her computer.

"A-and I can't find anything about white rocks on any of the local beaches. Any of the beaches across America, actually," said Giles.

Xander dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his temples before he spoke, "This isn't getting us anywhere. At all." He looked up at Latuvious from under his lashes. "_You_ tell us we need white rocks washed clean, but you don't give us a hint, or clue, or anything! You're supposed to help us, Lat, not destroy us. You say you're a good guy? Prove it. Because the only good guys I know of are the ones in this room...and the one in the coma... If you truly are on the home team, step up to bat. We've got a Slayer, best there ever was, dying in there, and a psychotic demon bent on humanity just waiting for her last breath. And you know what's going to happen to you if he _does_ reach humanity? Willow, here, is going to cast your sorry butt all the way back to wherever it was you came from. But after, and _only_ after, you banish this Blane fellow to the darkest, grungiest part of hell. You hear me?"

Everyone sat back, shocked by Xander's sudden outburst. Latuvious's face seemed to soften, if only for a minute.

"You are right, young one. I _am_ helping you, and should act accordingly. White rocks. What do you think of?"

"Um, white...rocks," said Willow.

"Think deeper, spell caster. You, of all people, should know this. White rocks. Think of gemstones."

"Pearl?"

"No."

"Diamonds?" suggested Giles.

"No."

"White...wishing stones?"

An odd look passed over the sorcerer's face. "Wishing stones? I do not think so."

"Moon rocks?"

The old man's face lit up. "Closer."

"Moonstones!" Willow burst.

"Ah, young one. I knew you were smart."

The rest of the group looked at Willow, and she carefully explained. "Moonstones. They're said to have healing powers, to help the sick. Also something about love and a full moon...but I don't really think that's important right now."

Giles shook his head. "Most likely not."

"Okay," Angel said. "We know the 'what', we just need the 'where'."

"Wash clean..." Willow trailed off. "Washed clean. Huh. Do moonstones wash up in any of the rivers around here?"

"I-I don't think so," The former Watcher said. "But I could be wrong."

"The G-Man? Wrong? Naw," Xander said, reverting back to his sarcastic, wisecracking self.

"What about in a...water bottle factory?" Willow asked in a small voice.

"Water bottle factory?" Angel questioned. "I highly doubt it, Willow."

"You never know," she defended.

Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them before pushing them back up onto the bridge of his nose. "Maybe a dam?"

"Not one of those, no big ones anyway, around here for miles," Xander said.

"Are there any natural springs close by?" the redhead asked.

"No," said Giles. "Not unless you want to go to Washington."

Willow made a small 'humph' noise and sat back in her chair.

"A church. What about a church?" Angel proposed.

Xander turned to him, confused. "A church?"

"Yeah. Washed clean could be a term for forgetting past sins. Couldn't that mean the rocks are in a church?"

Everyone looked at him, stunned. Who would have thought a vampire would have made a religious reference?

There was a long silence, and it was Giles who broke it. "Wise, Angel, very wise. I-I don't believe I would have ever thought of that. Willow, look up the churches in the area, and see if any of them talk about moonstones in their ceremonies."

"On it!" she chirped.

Latuvious stood erect with a slight smirk. These humans, and vampire, were smarter than he had given them credit for. Maybe they had a chance, after all, to defeat Blane and save their Slayer.

"Xander," the British man spoke. "Research these moonstones, see if you can find any clues on where they might be."

"Got it, general!" He drew his hand up in a mock salute and grabbed a book.

Hours passed, and the group made little progress. Small tidbits of information were dug up every hour or so, but nothing monumental was found. It wasn't until Willow was about to click the red 'X' at the top of her screen, that a link caught her eye. _St. John's Church Of Sunnydale_. There wasn't anything special about it, just a link to a website, but she had a feeling. She clicked the blue link and another window popped up. The church's name was in bold letters at the top, with its picture below that. Willow scrolled down and clicked on 'Ceremonies'.

_Unlike any other church, _it read, _St. John's Church of Sunnydale uses unique healing methods to calm the ill. Moonstones, a type of rock known to have healing powers, is used to soothe burns, heal sickness, and even mend injuries such as broken bones. We accept everyone, so come down this Sunday and take part at St. John's Church of Sunnydale!_

"I've got it!" She burst. "I've got it! Guys!"

Everyone came rushing to her side and she read them the page.

"Outstanding, Willow. Do you have an address?" Giles asked.

"Yup," she said and scribbled something down on an orange post-it note. "Here."

Angel read over Giles's shoulder.

"I know that place. I'll go," he said.

"Are you sure?" Questioned Xander. "I mean, churches and vamps don't really go together, unless I missed something."

"It's Buffy," was all Angel said.

"A-are you sure you don't want backup?" Asked Giles. "Just in case you get yourself into a, er, tight spot?"

"The less people there are, the quicker I'll be able to get over there."

"Okay," Willow said. "But be careful. Sunrise's in three hours."

"I'll be back before then. Promise," the vampire said, and then walked out the door.

Latuvious stood silently, mentally congratulating the team on their efforts.

* * * * * *

St. John's was deserted when Angel reached it. He stood on the street and looked up into the darkened windows, contemplating ways to break in. Breaking into a church. If the list of his sins wasn't already long enough, it was now. He walked up to the main doors and gave a light tug. Solid. They most likely had an expensive burglar alarm installed, which meant he'd have to be creative in getting in. He walked around to the side of the building and into an alley, surveying the landscape. Most of the basement windows were barred, and the main floor windows were stained glass. Not that the pretty glass was the problem, but it meant that there was no way to open the window without busting the glass beyond repair. The only available entrance seemed to be the higher windows on the second floor.

It was too high to jump, so Angel carefully moved a large dumpster as quietly as he could to the side of the church. Then he backed up as far as the narrow alley would allow, and took off running as fast as he could. He used the dumpster as a spring, and leaped to the nearest window. His fingers barely managed to grasp the small brick ledge and he held on with all his strength. Using both arms, he pulled himself up and balanced all his weight on his left forearm. With his available right hand, he pried open the lower part of the pane, and it swung inward.

Angel groaned softly as he pulled himself through the small opening and then fell to the floor, landing on something that gave off a sort of squeeky wheezing noise. He immediatly hopped up and looked down at the offending object. A rubber duck. He looked around at the room he was in. There were balloons and clowns painted on the walls. The nursery, he decided. He closed the window behind him before he cautiously, silently, he made his way out the door and down a hallway. He passed the kitchen, and several Sunday school classrooms before he finally found the stair case, which lead down to another hall. Following this one, Angel eventually came to the sanctuary. He could vaguely make out the red velvet of the pew seats and the flowers lining the isle. There must have been a recent wedding, he guessed.

Ever so slowly, Angel walked down each pew row, looking for the precious gems. He reached the alter, and still hadn't found any sign of the stones. Next, he thoroughly searched pulpit, and all it's compartments. Nothing. Onto the seats for the choir, which he searched just as fully as he'd done everywhere else, yet still no rocks. Then he moved on to the priest's office, which was off to the right of the stage and forced the lock. It was a small, dark room, and he quietly raided the desk drawers and every other surface. Still, he came up empty-handed. Not to be discouraged, Angel went back out into the sanctuary and climbed a flight of stairs to the sound booth. He looked through everything, being especially careful not to touch any dials that may mess up the lights or sound come next Sunday.

Still finding nothing, Angel gazed out through the small glass window and looked down upon the sanctuary. Even in the dark, he could see everything. The pews, the stage, the pulpit, the doors, the windows, the baptism tub. Wait, he thought. He peered closer. Baptism tub, the one place he hadn't looked. Hurriedly, he climbed down the stairs and raced down the isle. The water in the tub gleamed softly in the muted moonlight, and sure enough, below its surface, were small white rocks. The vampire grinned triumphantly. He had found them! But his celebration was cut short, due to a horrid thought. The water in the baptism pool must have been holy water, there wasn't any way around it. An entire tub of holy water to a vampire was like a field of fire to a human. He reminded himself of Buffy, lying so still in their bed at home, and how if he didn't do this, she would die. And she _couldn't_ die. He made up his mind and reached a hand out toward the water. Every fiber of him seemed to repel, the demon knew what it was. He paused just above the surface, before grounding his teeth together and plunging his arm to the bottom of the tub.

Pain, intense, searing pain ripped through Angel. He allowed his true face to slip through and he bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes and smoke rose up out of the water. Finally, he felt the smooth surface of the stones and grasped as many as he could in one hand, which was about twenty, considering how small they were. Quickly, he brought his hand up out of the water and flung the stones to the ground. His skin was red and blistered. He swiftly shed his duster and tore his shirt off, using the fabric to dry his hand before wrapping it around the burn. He rolled the stones around on the carpet with his shoe to dry all the holy water off, and then slipped them all into the pocket of his duster. Standing, Angel slid on the jacket and walked to the main doors. He could get out using them, after all, he was coming from the inside, and nobody would know the difference.

* * * * * *

Everyone was waiting for him when Angel arrived home.

"Good grief, Angel! What happened?" Giles asked upon seeing his disheveled appearance.

"Holy water," was all he said.

"Did you get them? Did you get the moonstones?" Asked Willow.

"I got 'em."

Angel took off his duster and tossed it to Giles. Then he walked to his desk and took out the first aid kit.

"Where were they?" Questioned Xander.

"Baptism pool," he said without looking up from the hand he was bandaging.

"Ouch," the witch said.

When he had put the final piece of tape on the gauze, Angel turned to Latuvious. "I got you your stones, now what?"

"Now, we must turn Blane corporeal."

The vampire rolled his eyes. "I gathered that. _How_?"

"I shall do it. It is much to dangerous for your spell caster."

The sorcerer gathered a handful of the rocks and mumbled something under his breath. The stones emitted a bright white light and turned to powder in his hands.

"_That_ was too dangerous? How?" asked Willow.

"The incantation is centuries old. It is pure and raw, without the usual general safety of spells today. It could have killed one such as you," Latuvious said and let the powder fall through his fingers and into a tiny brown pouch, which he handed to Angel.

"You are a warrior," He said. "A champion of good. You must battle Blane, and you must win."

Angel swallowed hard. "What happens if I don't?"

"The girl? The Slayer? She dies."

"A-and if I do?"

"Well, then. She lives, and I shall forever banish Blane out of this dimension."

"When?"

"Tonight. This powder, it will turn him corporeal. All you must do is throw it on him and he shall be as real as you or I."

Angel slipped the bag into the pocket of his black pants and looked up. "Where?"

The football field was empty when Angel, Latuvious, and the gang got there. The now-on lights cast an eerie glow across the grass and Willow shivered.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He will come. Just wait, young one."

"So, uh, I've got a question," said Xander. "What about us non-champions? What are we supposed to do, other than get in the line of fire?"

"You shall watch from the highest point possible," Latuvious said, pointing to the top of the seats.

"Oh, great, we got the nosebleed section," Xander mumbled as they made their way up the steps.

Only Angel and Latuvious remained on the field. The vampire hefted the large spear he was given in one hand and felt the bag in his pocket with the other.

"How do we know he's coming?" he asked.

"Blane can hardly resist a challenge, for he believes he will conquer all."

As if on cue, a black cloaked figure materialized out of the air.

"Xander was right," Angel said. "You _are_ ugly."

"This is my competition?" He bellowed in a deep voice. "Ha! I will kill you, boy, and then I will kill your Slayer."

Latuvious nodded to Angel.

"Be triumphant," he whispered before teleporting to the third row of seats.

Angel eyed Blane as he crept closer, and slipped the bag from his pocket. Blane was advancing quicker now, and Angel took on a warrior's stance, spear held high and his other arm coiled and ready with the tiny bag. The demon raced forward suddenly and passed through Angel, giving him chills.

"Ha!" He boomed. "You cannot even touch me. There is no way you can beat me."

"Think again!" Angel exclaimed and tossed the white powder in his face.

Blane screamed and his eyes were no longer yellow, instead blood red. His taloned hand thrust toward Angel, and he jumped back. The vampire swung the sword over his head and tried to stab Blane, but failed. His red eyes were taunting as he circled Angel. The nail of his finger cut into his shoulder, and Angel let out a growl, slipping into his vampire visage. Again, he thrust the sword out, and this time made contact. He sliced into the demon's arm, leaving a bloody gash. He hissed and advanced closer, his hand becoming more like a claw. He thrashed out and slashed Angel across the face. He swung the spear again, but Blane dodged it as if it were a limbo stick. Angel held the spear low, and ran full force toward Blane. He plunged the tip through his stomach and the demon hissed low. He gripped the spear that was now protruding from his stomach and broke it in two, leaving Angel with nothing but a blunt wooden stick and the spear tip fell to the ground. The vampire discarded the now-useless stick and round-house kicked Blane to the ground. He wheezed low in his throat from the impact, but was back up in less than a minute. In fact, the blow didn't seem to faze him a bit, for the next thing anyone knew, Angel was pinned to the green grass with Blane's bony hand across his throat.

"You will not stand in my way," he shouted. "Humanity _will_ be mine as soon as the Slayer falls."

_Slayer falls..._the words echoed over and over in Angel's mind. His yellow eyes flashed and a roar ripped through him. Blane, who's eyes were glowing cockily, was thrown across the field by a _very _miffed vampire.

"She _will not_ fall," he snarled.

In the blink of an eye, Angel was on top of Blane, shoving his head to the ground. He pulled back his arm and his fist snapped into the demon's face. Again and again he punched him. Though he made an effort, Blane could not escape the torture.

"She's going to be _fine_!" He said just as he dealt the blow that would forever render Blane defeated.

"You have won, vampire. And you," Latuvious said, looking at Blane. "You shall never walk in this dimension. Forever shall you perish in a deminsion unlike this one. One of fire and pain. Be gone!"

With a flick of his wrist, Blane was gone, banished to the darkest pits of Hell. Angel fell to the ground, suddenly exhausted. The gang, which had been watching with rapt attention, now rushed down onto the field.

"You did it!" cried Willow. "You defeated him!"

"Yeah," said Xander. "Looks like Earth is freed of one more ugly, Slayer-killin' demons! Good job, Dead Boy."

Angel, for once, didn't comment on the use of his dreaded nickname. Instead, he smiled shakily and allowed Giles to help him up.

"Good work, Angel," Giles said.

"Thanks." The he looked to Latuvious. "So is that it? She's going to be okay?"

"You have made well on your side of the deal in defeating Blane. Your Slayer shall live."

Whoops of joy rang out in the cool fall air.

"Thank you," Angel said to the sorcerer. "From all of us."

"It was an honor to meet you."

Latuvious bowed, and Angel and Giles repeated the gesture before he faded away into the night.

Xander smiled and patted Angel on the back. "Let's get home and check on the Buffster."

* * * * * *

When everyone burst through the door to the tiny apartment, Buffy was sitting up in bed, rubbing her temples. She looked up when the door shut, and smiled.

"Angel," she said softly.

That was all it took to break through the walls of his strong attitude and Angel was on his knees in front of the bed in less than a minute.

"Oh, Buffy!" he gasped and wrapped his arms around her waist, burring his face in her neck.

Buffy felt warm moisture on her skin and realized he was crying. Why? she thought and tried to remember. She remembered Angelus, who obviously was gone, and she remembered falling asleep and not being able to wake up. She also remembered Angel talking to her and saying the sweetest things. But none of these could equal enough to make Angel cry.

"Shhh..." she murmured soothingly over and over again as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey, it's okay..."

"Buffy, oh, Buffy! You-you're here!" he said into her shoulder.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "I'm here."

The only thing that made sense to her right now was that Angel, her Angel, needed her. And she'd be there for as long as he wanted her to. Finally, he pulled away and looked up at her, his face tear streaked. Buffy gently tried to wipe a way the wetness with the pads of her thumbs.

"I love you," he said softly.

She smiled. "I love you, too."

Angel rose up a few inches so he was her height and then he captured her lips with his own. Neither one seemed to notice that there were other people in the room, and the others, for once, didn't care. He kissed her with such passion, and yet such tenderness, that she felt she could cry and smile and laugh all at the same time. Eventually, though, he had to pull away, for oxygen was becoming an issue for at least one of them.

Buffy's cheeks were flushed and she was breathless when she looked up and said, "Hey guys. Did I miss something?"

After lots of hugs, tears, (kisses on Angel's part) and reunions, the group sat down and told Buffy everything. The whole shebang. From the moment the demon cut her, up to the moment they came home. After they were done a good hour later, Buffy sat back, eyes wide. Then a small smile tugged at her lips.

"How come I'm always gone when the exciting stuff happens?"

For a moment, nobody realized she was joking. When they did, however, Giles got a stern look. "Not incredibly funny, Buffy."

"Aw, come on, G-Man. She's been outta the game for almost forty-eight hours," Xander said, then turned to Buffy. "Points for effort."

"Thanks, Xand."

"Buffy," Willow said, "Don't ever go all comatose again. You here me? It's hard to fight demons without our resident Slayer and her punn-y ways!"

"Okay, Will. Next time a demon tries to kill me, I'll politely tell him I can't be murdered because my best friend doesn't allow it." Despite her words, Buffy was smiling mischievously.

"Darn skippy!"

* * * * * *

Over the next week, Buffy was constantly bombarded with 'Are you okay?'s and 'How are you?'s, but she didn't really mind, because had it been someone else, she'd be right there asking the questions, too. Eventually at the end of the week, after much internal conflict, Angel had to return to his life in LA. But that didn't mean he didn't call every night...just to check up on her.

It had scared him, the thought of living the rest of his life without Buffy, or at least without getting to say goodbye to Buffy. For he knew one day, her number would be called, and she would be forced to leave him, but he tried to not dwell on that too much. Infact, his dwelling, or brooding as his friends called it, had dwindled down to a minimum. Buffy had a lot to do with that.

Buffy jumped back into her normal life as fast as possible, even making time for homework. A feat that amazed everyone. She had gained a new way of looking at life through being in a coma, as weird as that may sound. It had never occured to her, even when she died, that she, the Slayer, Buffy Summers, could someday pass out of this world. It brought new meaning to her old motto.

_Seize the day...because tomorrow you might be dead!_

**The End.**

**A/N:**Thank you all who read and reviewed this. It was much apprieciated. Stay tuned for the third book in my Gealach Gorm series, _The Token_.

Also, check out my new forum, Gealach Gorm. It's where I'll be posting new bits of information (such as, if I have writers block, I can let you all know) there. So swing by!


End file.
